Were you are is where I want to be
by Qu33nL3fty
Summary: Colbie Cooper's life isn't perfect; her family is falling apart. She goes to camp with the guys and is dubbed equipment manager. But she has a pretty big secret and someone on the team is starting to get suspecious and on top of all that she has a major crush on Jerry "The Rev" Harris and somehow has a connection w/him. Rated T might be M for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I only own the characters I make up and I am not making any money off of this!

Authors Note: Not sure when I'll be updating my stories because of college. But please, please, please, read and review or PM me! I also don't know what kind of cars they had back in the day but apparently they have cameros because of Gerry's car.

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the characters I make up and I am not making any money off of this! I just wanna see if I'm any good at this whole writing fanfic thing.

Authors Note: Not sure when I'll be updating my stories because of college. But please, please, please, read and review or PM me! I also don't know what kind of cars they had back in the day but apparently they have cameros because of Gerry's car. I will try to write long big chapters but no promises! I also wanna put songs for the chapters so if someone could help with that, that'd be great. We've all seen at least one or two episodes of the TV show Friends, right? When Joey says, "How you doin?" that's what my character Colbie is going to say. Just saying!

Chapter 1

(~Colbie's POV~)

Louie and I were in his front yard tossing a football back and forth to each other. "I heard from your mom that there was supposed to be a football meeting today." I said I tossed the ball to him. He went inside his house and came back out and drug me with him and we started running for the school. Lucky for us it was only two blocks away. We ran like the devil was chasing after us and the only time I've ever seen Louie run was for food. I went through the front door of the school to find the gym. I looked threw the gym doors and saw a bunch black guys goofing around. I saw Louie come threw another set of doors he ignored the look I gave him and we went in. "I'm Louie Lastik," He introduced himself to the coach trying to catch his breath "Naval family just moved here from Bayonne someone said football so I come runnin. What's going on everybody?"

I finally caught up with him and ran into his arm "Damn it, Louie!" I stumbled backwards and was caught by two strong hands that helped me steady myself. "He just drug me with him." I said, pointing at Louie explaining to the coaches why I was here trying to catch my breath back. It was a really awkward silence and they were looking at Louie. I straightened myself up whoever helped me up had their hands still on me. While the rest of the guys where occupied and really didn't know what to think of the white boy and this white girl that showed up with him. I turned my head around my big round blue eyes looking into big brown eyes I smiled at him (his hands where still on my waist). I was probably blushing really badly. "I'm Colbie." I whispered.

"Jerry, but everyone calls me Rev." He whispered back, I could feel his breath on his face. I got goose bumps. The doors burst opened in a not so friendly way and more than 20 white guys came in. I turned back around with Rev's protective hands still on me. He brought me closer to him, his hands practically covering my tiny waist.

(~End of Colbie's POV~)

(~Rev's POV~)

I helped the girl, who was named Colbie from falling backwards my hands where on her waist which practically covered it. She was petite; if I'm right she's probably 5'0. Colbie had the biggest round bright blue eyes I have ever seen, a round face, she didn't have fair skin like a lot of these white boys have or her friend Louie but she shad warm complexion and you could tell she goes out in the sun a lot, and she has black hair that was down to the middle of her back.

Some of the white guys where glaring hard at Colbie and I. I hugged her even closer to me; they probably thought we were dating. She was still tense but relaxed a little bit. Coach Boone and Coach Yoast walked out and that only left Coach Hines and the other white coach. You could hear a pin being dropped some were.

(~End of Rev's POV~)

(~Colbie's POV~)

I read mostly everybody's mind and they were not happy about this whole situation at all. I didn't want to but I read Rev's mind and he was starting to like me. Yeah, that's the thing about me I can read people's mind and from some of the minds I've read I've got a little bit of dirt on everybody in this gym.

The meeting was finally over and everybody started to leave the gym. I leaned back against Rev. "Well that was fun." I said sarcastically some of the guys chuckled. I turned to look at Rev. "Um, hey, you can let go now." I smiled up at him. He let me go. Some of the guys were still in the gym (yes, Rev was still in there). Louie came over. "Hey, let's go talk to coach."

"Coach Boone, this is my God – Sister Colbie Cooper." He went on to saying that he didn't feel comfortable enough to leave me at my house when my mom is staying with a friend and my dad is dealing with personal business. "I think we can find something for you to do." Coach Boone said "Thanks, Coach!" I said and Louie and I left and some of the guys that were about to be a team where still here.

"You coming to camp with us?" I turned around, he was taller than me. He had blonde hair, a strong jaw line and facial features, his eyes were a cold dark blue.

"Uh, maybe, I think why?" I already didn't like him my 6th sense started kicking up and I read his mind on what he wanted to do to me at camp. He came closer to me. I hated being short.

"I'm gonna make your life a living hell for you and your boy," He said, he was referring to Rev. "Pipsqueak." We were staring each other down. **(A/N: Colbie is giving him the Derek Hale from Teen Wolf stare)** I looked back at the guys who were teaching Louie how to clap in rhythm I saw Rev smile at the guys and looked at me with worried eyes. I turned my attention back to


End file.
